


Stained Red

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Oops, i forgot to write a continuation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing





	Stained Red

It was supposed to be easy, just another food run. Soren had caught a cold and wanted posters for both Callum and Ezran had went up recently, so Claudia volunteered to go into town to buy supplies, and Rayla would wait outside the village to help her carry it all back to the camp. It wasn’t the first time they did it this way, and since it meant taking a walk through the woods only the two of them, they were glad to do it. They had a time for themselves, and the biggest problem they’d come across was a fox trying to steal some of their food.

Right until this time, when a twig snapped behind them and next thing they knew there were a dozen soldiers in front of them. Claudia eyed them worriedly, and she saw Rayla do the same. In regular circumstances it wouldn’t be impossible to beat them, but Claudia didn’t have a primal stone or many supplies to cast spells, and they had impressive armors even Rayla’s blade might have a hard time cutting through. The soldiers were carefully surrounding them when Rayla nodded and the two girls sprung into action.

In a flash, the elf had her blades in her hands and attacked, moving too fast for Claudia’s eyes to follow. The mage herself had reached into her pockets and threw a marble in front of the soldiers, covering her nose and mouth with one hand. A tall soldier scoffed, until dense smoke started coming off the seemingly harmless marble and encircled the ones closest to it. Claudia swung her backpack at the head of the soldier that managed to step away before the smoke got him, and he dropped to the ground, next to the other four who were now unconscious. Looking up, she saw Rayla had knocked down five soldiers of her own, and was fending off another two a few meters away. Claudia almost relaxed, until she saw another soldier sneak up behind her, and the mage quickly grabbed and crushed the small beetle she carried on her bag for emergencies. 

“ _ rebmuls dnuoforp ni llaf! _ ”

A small cloud of dark blue smoke appeared and wrapped itself around the soldier’s head, and he clattered down, snoring before his head hit the ground. Rayla knocked unconscious the two soldiers she had been dealing with and turned towards Claudia, panting before her eyes widened in panic and she started running towards her. 

“Behind you-”

Rayla didn’t have time to finish, or to reach her girlfriend, and Claudia didn’t have time to turn around before she felt it. Cold. The mage looked down and saw the blade of a sword coming out from her stomach, covered in blood. It was cold. She blinked, and realized there must’ve been another soldier hiding on the edge of the forest. She heard Rayla scream, saw her knock out the one that attacked her in one hit and felt the sword go out, but she was still cold.

Rayla was cursing under her breath as she held Claudia up as her knees buckled and saw a green smoke come from her wounds. There must’ve been something in that blade, and that realization made Rayla panic, but she tried to appear calm as she thought of what to do.

“Come on babe, focus on me. Do you have anything for this?”

“‘s okay, I’m just a little cold. Can we take a nap now?”

The elf gave her girlfriend a shaky smile as she scooped her on her arms and instructed her to put pressure on her own stomach. She started running in the direction of the camp, careful to not shake the injured human on her arms. A human she  **_loved_ ** .

“Not yet. When we get to the camp, we’ll make a fire and cuddle next to it until we fall asleep.”

“That sounds good.”

Claudia knows she’s staring at Rayla’s face, but she looks so determined. She looks beautiful. She reached to touch her cheek, but her hand tangled in her hair instead. She carefully takes it back, but the elf’s beautiful white hair is now stained red.

“I dirtied it. There’s red in your hair. Red’s not your color.”

Rayla winces at the words, but also at how weak Claudia’s voice is. She still manages to smile down at her.

“We’ll wash it out later.”

“Braid’s still cute, though…”

Claudia can barely hear her own words, but she’s too tired to speak louder. She hears Rayla yell for their friends, but can’t bring herself to care. The cold she was feeling has slowly turned into exhaustion, and she feels so comfortable in Rayla’s arms she might just nod off for a moment…

“Hey! Hey, Claudia, baby, stay awake with me, come on, we’re almost there.”

Her girlfriend sounds scared, so Claudia listens and opens her eyes, but they flutter shut. She hears more voices and footsteps, so she tries to open her eyes again, but she couldn’t keep them open. The last thing she sees is Soren running in their direction, towards her. Her brother, she loves him… He looks like he’s screaming, and she wonders what he’s saying and why he looks pained, but she can’t hear him.

Claudia closes her eyes, and realizes she can’t hear anything.

The darkness takes her.

 


End file.
